Así empezó todo
by Katarita
Summary: como conocio Diddy a su pareja de aventuras? pues asi empezo todo :D  DiddyxDixie y un poco DonkeyxCandy
1. Chapter 1

Hola xD es mi primer fic, si que acepto todo tipo de reclamo o aceptacion :D espero que lo disfruten.

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Así empezó todo.<p>

Era una mañana pacífica donde Diddy estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su choza que comparte con Donkey. Hasta que alguien golpea monstruosamente la puerta...  
>''ABRAN LA PUERTA!''-gritó Funky<p>

''Que demonios!'' dijo Diddy despertando de un salto y fue de malas ganas arrastrando los pies y con ojos soñolientos hacia la puerta, abriéndola ''Puedes ser un poco...más sutil para la próxima?''

''Lo siento bro pero me dio hambre y no iba a esperar a que despertaran quizás a qué hora''

''Que da...yo creo que la complicación más grande es despertar a Donkey, ayer salió con Candy y llegó muy tarde...pe-pero que haces?''

''Cuando tengo hambre no hay nada que me lo impida'' Funky dijo entrando a la choza. Entró a la habitación de Donkey y le lanzó un coco, revotándole en la cabeza.

''Ay!pero qué demonios..! Ahhh!'' gritó Donkey cayendo de la hamaca ''Quien fue el idiota?''

Diddy y Funky se miraron y se apuntaron ''No vuelva hacerlo o les juro que les va mal''-advirtió Donkey- ''mal mal mal!''

''Habla en singular! No fui yo!'' dijo Diddy

''Bro...da igual vamos a comer donde Lanky hay unos desayunos de muerte!''

''De todos modo igual ya me estaba agarrando el hambre'' dijo Donkey como si nada. Diddy se golpea la frente con su mano.

Mientras iban a la tienda de Lanky, hicieron una carrera por las lianas hasta el lugar, obviamente Diddy ganó, Donkey le siguió y Funky llegó último.

''no se vale bro! No tenía mis cosas!'' Se quejó Funky. Entraron a la tienda de Lanky, mientras Diddy elegió que comer, Donkey y Funky ya estaban devorando

''Tranquilos nadie los apura! hay comida suficiente!'' Dijo Lanky

''Entiéndeme Lanky trabajé todo la noche en el taller, no he comido nada'' Le dijo Funky

''Siempre tienes hambre!'' le gritaron todos

''Media novedad'' le dijo Donkey'' Menos mal que surfeas de lo contrario serias como un jabalí hahahaha''

Funky le empuja y le dice ''Como si no te hubieras visto en el espejo bro! hahaha''

''Hahahaha Candy lo encuentra pachochito'' bromeó Diddy. El grupito se reía de Donkey y este golpea con su puño a Diddy en la cabeza ''Deja eso!'' le gritó Diddy sobándose la cabeza

''A ti amigo, te hace falta algo en tu vida''- bromeó Donkey ''Si claro'' le respondió Diddy poniendo los ojos en blanco-''pachochito!''  
>Todos reían y Donkey volvió a golpearlo. Mientras comían...<p>

''Ah si... han escuchado las nuevas llegadas a la isla? Le harán una fiesta de bienvenida'' les explicó Lanky

''No'' respondieron Donkey y Diddy y este dijo cabreado. ''Nunca me entero de las últimas novedades.''

''De la fiesta me encargo yo claro está, son dos hermanas desconozco sus nombres. Candy sabe!'' dijo Funky

''Oh genial!'' dijo entusiasmado Diddy ''Cuando será?''

''Hoy a la tard-''

''Oh no! otra fiesta más! para que las hacen!'' dijo Cranky apareciendo de la nada.

''No seas gruñón y aguafiestas abuelo!'' le dijo Donkey cabreado ''Si no quieres no vayas simplemente es libre elección!''

''No seas insolente!'' le respondió ''buscan excusas para-''

Donkey subió el volumen de la radio, Cranky se quejaba y no se le entendía nada a cambio de eso empezó a agarrar a bastonazo limpio a Donkey...

Después de la paliza Donkey y Diddy volvieron a su choza.

''Creo que...hoy ha sido el día de golpear a Donkey'' dijo este frustrado ''me duele todo el cuerpo, maldito viejo que cacarea peor que gallina!''

''Siempre soy de la idea de ignorarlo...''-decía Diddy

''Seguiré desde hoy en adelante tu idea!''-le respondió Donkey

''Pero quizás ignorarlo puede que te golpee de todos modos amigo...'' dijo Diddy

''Oh genial!'' se quejó Donkey ''Oye con cuál corbata voy?''

''Son todas iguales!'' le gritó Diddy

''No! porque este tiene las letras doradas y la otra plateada!'' le respondió. ''Anda con el plateado'' le dijo algo frustrado.

''Compañero iré a buscar a Candy quieres ir conmigo?'' preguntó Donkey

''No gracias, no quiero tocar el violín'' le dijo en tono de broma a Donkey ''Iré a ayudar a Funky antes de que me lo eche en cara''

Donkey se arregló la corbata, se despidió de Diddy y se fue. Mientras que este último saco su gorra y fue a la choza de Funky que estaba sacando unas cosas para la fiesta

''Bro! llegaste justo a tiempo! Ayúdame con estas cosas por favor'' le dijo Funky Diddy y Funky bajaron las ultimas cosas y se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta que era frente de una laguna donde había muchos plátanos, un puesto de comida y de bebidas entre otros.

Diddy llevaba unos parlantes (a lo más estilo Funky) miró al frente y se encontró con una monita del mismo tamaño de él, probablemente su edad, con el cabello rubio y largo tomada en una cola con una boina rosada, un par de ojos verde de lo más lindo, con una polera con un nudo también rosado.  
>En su ensoñación voto los parlantes que fueron a parar a los pies de Funky<p>

''Ayyy broo! ¡Ten cuidado con esos! ¡¿qué te pasa?' 'reclamó Funky.

''Am..eee...aaa es..te...yo'' balbuceaba Diddy. Funky le golpeó en la cabeza

''Para que se te pasé!'' La monita rio en lo bajo.

''Hola sis!¡ Soy Funky bienvenida al lugar! ¿te puedo decir sis cierto?'' dijo Funky.

''Si no hay problema, me llamo Dixie y mi hermana menor Tiny que anda por ahí '' Le respondió Dixie con una sonrisa

''Y tu bro no piensas en presentarte?'' Le dijo Funky a Diddy.

''Este..yo..¡si! Me llamo Diddy mucho gusto!'' le dijo este

''Mucho gusto también! ¿quieren que le ayude en algo?'' preguntó amablemente Dixie.

''No no no sis ¡las invitadas no harán nada!'' le dijo Funky ''pero Diddy te acompañará ''

''Suena bien para mí '' dijo una alegre Dixie.

''Eh..¡si para mi también!'' dijo Diddy.

Funky se fue a terminar lo último y Diddy pues se quedó acompañando a Dixie.

''Y...les gusto la isla?'' preguntó Diddy tímidamente.

''Ha sido muy agradable, lo que no encuentro nada agradable es desempacar las cosas'' le respondió , Diddy rió y este dijo

''Bueno a cualquiera ¿son muchas cosas?''

''Demasiada, ¡además que Tiny junta demasiadas cosas! ¡es agobiante!''

''Bueno si necesitas de alguna ayuda ¡no dudes en pedírmela!'' se ofreció amablemente Diddy ''Claro si tu quieres''

''¡No estaría mal una mano! y...¿tú vives solo?'' preguntó Dixie.

''Eh...no de hecho vivo con mi mejor amigo y tío Donkey Kong, debes de haber escuchado sobre él'' le respondió Diddy.

''Algo escuché, hace un tiempo robaron el sustento gigante de plátanos que tienen, el fue a recuperarla con su compañero, que por lo que me dices eres tú '' Dixie dijo ''pero no había alguien cuidando de esos plátanos?'' agregó Dixie

''De hecho...estaba a cargo yo de cuidarlo, ni me lo recuerdes'' le dijo Diddy cabreado con lo último ya que Donkey no paraba de bromearlo con ese asunto ''Pero en mi defensa eran muchos contra mi '' le dijo Diddy Dixie rió tímidamente

''Pero todos se equivocan, ya no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, lo más importante es que la recuperaron'' le dijo a Diddy amigablemente

''Gracias, eres muy amable'' le dijo un sonriente Diddy, Dixie le devolvió la sonrisa.

''Sabes, tuve un percance, cuando llegamos, había un anciano gruñon que reclamaba por la fiesta, estaba a punto de decir que no la hiciera pero...como era que se llamaba...¡Candy! nos defendió '' le contó a Diddy

''Ignóralo es así con todos, pero... podríamos hacerle una jugarreta el día que menos se lo espere'' le dijo Diddy con una sonrisa maléfica.

''Eres un travieso'' le dijo Dixie y rieron.

''Yo creo que ya debería de estar todo listo ¡vamos!'' le dijo Diddy.

Se dirigieron donde los demás, donde ya había llegado la mayoría, le dieron la bienvenida a las dos hermanas.  
>Funky puso la música, Lanky se subió a la lancha con skateboard, Donkey fue el primero...y no le fue bien...Funky ni hablar es un experto y se burlaba de este.<p>

Otros estaban en un grupito donde descansaban y hablaban con Tiny y Dixie obviamente en ese grupo estaba Diddy, que no le quitaba el ojo encima a Dixie, lo poco que la ha conocido, ha sido muy agradable y muy amistosa con el y eso le encantaba. Obviamente el tiene sus amigos pero nunca habia tenido una amiga. Esperaba a que siguiera creciendo esa amistad.

Cranky en ese grupo, empezó a alardear de sus triunfos en sus años.

''¡Abuelo no empieces!'' le reclamó Donkey.

''Cállate chico! Mis historias no son aburridas, te dan experiencias!'' le espetó Cranky.

''¡A claro nos quieres matar a todos de aburrimiento!'' le dijo Donkey.

''Observa esto'' le dijo en voz baja Diddy a Dixie. ''Super interesante de escuchar como robaste la novia de un plomero, ohh sirve de mucho'' le dijo Diddy con ironía mientras lo demás reían.

''Lo peor que después se lo raptaron ¡y fue salvado por su hijo!'' dijo Donkey. La risas siguieron

''Ya cállense porquerías!'' gritó Cranky ''En mis tiempos, cuando era joven-''

''Uuuff!'' le interrumpió Donkey

''Chiquillo insolente!'' le dijo este golpeándole con el bastón. Diddy y Dixie se reían entre ellos

''Ustedes dos, ya cállense!'' Reclamaba Cranky ''Bueno como iba diciendo, ese plomero bueno para nada que no recuerdo-'' Diddy y Dixie de nuevo reían.

''Paren ya!'' continuaron riéndose, ya que les dio un ataque de risa.

''Mocosos ya verán!'' dijo Cranky levantándose con increíble velocidad.

''Corre!Corre!'' le dijo Diddy a Dixie tomándola de la mano, corrían y reían a la vez. Cranky empezó a lanzar naranjas. Claro que el parsito eran ágiles y los esquivaba pero este tenia una buena puntería. Los demas reían disfrutando del espectáculo y de paso salvándose de las aburridas historias. Dixie subió a un árbol y Diddy iba hacer lo mismo, pero se le ocurrió una idea, se devolvió evitando los proyectiles que le lanzaba, mientras que Dixie captó lo que quería hacer Diddy, localizó un balde repletos de globos con agua que habían preparado para un juego para más rato, agarró una con su pelo y se lo lanzó directo a la cara de Cranky, aprovechando esa distracción Diddy le quitó su bastón y este se fue de cara. Todos reían.

''Eso sí que le llamo karma abuelo'' reía Donkey Kong y disfrutaba su momento también. Cranky lo fulminó con la mirada y maldecía.  
>Diddy y Dixie se chocaron las manos y se miraron con caras de traviesos.<p>

''¡Ves que no soy el único travieso aqui !'' le dijo Diddy. Ambos reían. Y de la nada le cae una bomba de agua a Dixie que fue parte de su hermana.

''Ya veras'' le dijo su hermana vengativamente pero Diddy se le adelantó y le lanzó, esta se movió y el proyectil fue a parar al hombro de Funky. Dixie le lanzó a Tiny. Al final se armó una guerra entre todos.

* * *

><p>Dependiendo de como me vaya seguiré con este fic, es como por parte como se conocen Diddy y Dixie y algunas aventurillas, terminando esto empieza accion, cuando vayan a rescatar a DK por ejemplo. Aunque tiene de todo un poco. Les agradeceria unos Reviews. Gracias ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ^^ Gracias rudy1098 de verdad, habia perdido la esperanza de que alguien leyera el fic xD aqui va la segunda parte :D

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Después de la desastrosa guerra se reunieron en una fogata donde contaban historia, Funky la contaba, una de suspenso, todos escuchaban atentamente, una parte Funky asusto a todos y todos gritaron. Dixie se aferro a Diddy y este hizo lo mismo, cuando cayeron en la cuenta se separaron rapidamente y Tiny le dijo al oído a Dixie.<p>

''Te esta yendo super bien con la bienvenida'' Dixie la fulminó con la mirada.

Más tarde, ya se estaban marchando la mayoría y en eso Diddy le pregunta a Dixie

''¿Quieres que las vaya a dejar a casa?''

''Claro, me encantaría'' Dixie dijo. Se despidieron del resto y los tres se fueron camino a la casa de Dixie y Tiny. Mientras caminaban...

''Oye Diddy ¿Y qué haces a menudo?'' le preguntó Tiny

''Mmm, por lo general molestar a DK o a Cranky mayormente'' le respondió Diddy

''¿Y estás solo?'' le volvió a preguntar Tiny, obviamente fastidiando a los dos.

''Eh...'' Diddy miró a Dixie y se sonroja ''Si...'' respondió Diddy en voz baja.

''¿Cómo? Puedes repetir que no escuche'' Tiny le dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

''Que, SIII!'' le respondió Diddy. Tiny reía y Dixie la miró con furia...si las miradas matasen...

''Em Diddy ¿Te acuerdas que me ofreciste ayuda?'' le preguntó Dixie.

''Si ¿Quieres que te ayude mañana? o...¿otro día?'' le preguntó Diddy

''Claro eso te iba a decir ¿Puedes mañana al medio día?'' Dixie preguntó

''Si, si puedo'' le respondió alegremente Diddy.

''Gracias'' le dijo Dixie mirándolo ''Pues ya llegamos... nos vemos mañana, fue un gusto conocerte'' le dijo con entusiasmo

''Un gusto conocerte a ti también, nos vemos'' le dijo Diddy ''¡ Adiós Tiny!''

''Adiooooós!'' se escucho la voz de Tiny desde la casa de las chicass.

Diddy llegó a su choza se encontró a Donkey mirando la TV

''Oh pequeño amigo ¿En donde andabas?'' le preguntó Donkey

''Fui a dejar a las chicas'' le dijo Diddy resignado y preparado para las burlas de Donkey

''Aaah ¿Fuiste a dejar a ''las chicas'' o ''a la chica''?'' le preguntó en tono de burla.

''¡Fui a dejar a las dos! En ningún momento estuve a solas con Dixie'' le respondió Diddy

'''¿En que momento te nombre a Dixie?'' le dijo Donkey

''¡AAAh! solo limítate a callarte!'' le dijo cabreado y sonrojado Diddy. Después de esto Diddy se fue a dormir y Donkey se quedó mirando la TV.

A la mañana siguente Funky llegó a la choza de Donkey y Diddy, con el desayuno listo y se encontró a Diddy despierto y listo, la cual sorprendió a Funky y miró a Donkey para obtener alguna pista, pero este estaba echado en sillón dormitando.

''¡TRAJE EL DESAYUNO!'' gritó Funky, despertando de un salto a Donkey e hizo que cayera nuevamente como el día anterior.

''¡Maldición es necesario gritar!'' se quejó Donkey

''Es la única manera de despertarte bro'' dijo Funky ''Oye Diddy...¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer ah? no te vi después'' le dijo este.

''Que te importa'' le dijo Diddy

''Claroo que me importaaa bro ¿Ya tienes novia?'' le preguntó Funky molestándolo.

''¡DIXIE NO ES MI NOVIA!'' le gritó Diddy y luego se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso y se golpeó la cara. Genial...ahora cuánto le durará el tormento de las bromas...

''Ah...¿Con qué elegiste a Dixie eh? bueno elección bro'' dijo Funky

''Y no es nada...''es su amiga'' '' le dijo Donkey

''Mira como cambia los significado bro...hablando de ''amiga'', como está tu ''amiga'' Candy?'' Funky le preguntó.

''Si ahí está, de lo mejor'' le respondió Donkey

''Ha...ha..ha que gracioso'' le dijo con sarcasmo Diddy. ''Ya chicos me voy-''

''¡¿A donde vas pícaro?'' le interrumpió Donkey.

''A la casa de Dixie a ayud-''

''¡Uuuuh!'' le dijeron ambos ''¡No te quedas atras bro!'' le dijo Funky.

''Nos vemos'' se despidió cabreado Diddy. Se fue pensando algo abrumado, no podia creer que han pasado menos de 24 horas y lo molestaban más que ningún otro día! Pero por desgracia (o tal vez no) tienen razón, si que le atrajo bastante no habia conocido a una chica que fuera igual de aventurera que el...  
>Llegando a la casa de Dixie y Tiny, ambas se encontraban desempacando una caja gigante donde Dixie tenía a Tiny en sus hombros mientras que ella sacaba algo...<p>

''¡Hola Dixie! ¡Hola Tiny!'' dijo alegremente Diddy. Dixie por su parte, con el entusiasmo no controló su fuerza y mandó a Tiny dentro de la caja...

''¡Ups!'' dijo Dixie. ''¡Lo siento mucho!'' se disculpó ''¡Hola Diddy!''

''Hola Diddy'' dijo Tiny desde la caja ''¡Dixie sácame de aquí!'' le gritó Tiny.

Diddy reía. Dixie sacó a su hermana de la caja algo avergonzada...

''¡De veras lo siento mucho!'' se disculpó de nuevo Dixie, pero en su interior reía, se lo debía por lo de ayer.

''Si, para la próxima controla más tus...emociones'' le dijo Tiny amurrada.

''Ya chicas en que las puedo ayudar'' preguntó Diddy.

''Mmm'' pensaba Dixie ''lo que más nos complica es subir las cosas tan a menudo...''

''Mmm ¡Ya lo tengo! Le preguntaré a Funky si tiene algunas cosas que nos puedas ayudar'' le dijo Diddy.

''¿Estás seguro que pueda-'' le decía Dixie.

''Créeme, que a ese tipo inventa cada tontera inmaginable, además por lo que veo no quedan tantas cosas...''

''Con las cosas de Tiny uno puede esperarse lo que sea'' le dijo Dixie sarcásticamente.

''¡Oye!'' le gritó Tiny ''¡A claro como si tus gomas de mascar no molestaran tanto!''

''¡No te metas con mis cosas! ¡Ni siquiera estorban!'' le respondió Dixie.

''¡Ya paren chicas! Vuelvo en un rato'' le dijo Diddy y este se fue.

''SI que te ha movido el piso ese chico, hermana'' le dijo Tiny moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

''¡No es cierto! Es un buen amigo'' le respondió nerviosa Dixie.

''¡Si no fuera cierto no estarías asi! que rápida, eso te pasa por molestarme y tu que decía que no te iba a pasar, ja! si miras como estás!'' le dijo Tiny.

''¡Para ya! ¡Son ilusiones tuyas!'' se defendió Dixie.

''Como disfrutaré estos días...oye deberías invitarlo a salir!'' le dijo con entusiasmo Tiny.

''¿Tú crees? es decir...ah! ¡Demonios!'' maldecía Dixie.

''Ja!'' se burlaba Tiny ''Se ve que es un buen chico...además se nota que le agradas...si las cosas van por el bueno camino...pero yo diría que alentaran las cosas...asi disfrutan más!'' decía Tiny.

''Tu que te crees ahora ¿Doctora corazón? No hay caso contigo'' dijo Dixie abrumada y sonrojada.

Después de un rato Diddy llegó con Donkey y Funky (este trajo sus cosas raras)

''Al final conseguí más ayuda de lo que creí'' dijo Diddy.

''Asi terminaran más rápido'' dijo Donkey

''Y después sis deberían probar unos barriles voladores que cons-'' decía Funky hasta que Diddy le interumpió.

''Que nadie probará hasta que sean 100% confiables'' dijo Diddy.

''Ya chicas ustedes digan'' dijo Donkey.

''Mmm, que lo más grandote se encargen de las cosas mas grande, el resto podriamos dividir las cosas que subiremos primero y luego organizamos las cosas allá adentro'' dijo Tiny.

''Si...me agrada que me digan grandote'' dijo Donkey orgulloso

''Oh...pachochito'' dijo entre risas Diddy, la cual se les unió Dixie, Tiny y Funky también. Donkey lo fulminó con la mirada.

''¿Pachochito?'' preguntó Dixie entre risas

''Asi le dice Candy...por lo gordo que esta y AHH!'' gritó Diddy cuando vio que Donkey se le abalanzó y este salió corriendo, lo demás siguieron riendo

''¡No te han dicho que la violencia no soluciona nada!'' se escuchó la voz lejana de Diddy y después de eso se escucho un golpe seco.

''Uh...eso debió doler'' dijo Dixie

''Si...pero anda a consolarlo que esperas'' le dijo Tiny con cara de traviesa.

Dixie se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada y agachó su cabeza con frustración. Luego de la paliza que recibió Diddy, se dispusieron a ayudar.  
>Estuvieron toda la tarde acarreando, gracias a los inventos de Funky avanzaban más rápido. Dixie y Tiny prepararon cosas para beber y comer. A ratos descansaban y después seguían.<br>Dixie y Diddy estaban acomodando las cosas en una pieza...

''Oye Diddy...'' dijo Dixie.

''Si dime'' le respondió Diddy

''¿Te gustaría devolverle el ''favor'' a Donkey?'' le preguntó Dixie con una sonrisa traviesa.

''No tienes ni idea como me gusto tu idea'' le respondió Diddy con la misma sonrisa

''Ya, pero...primero tienes que aceptar a salir conmigo mañana en la tarde'' dijo Dixie rápidamente con nerviosismo

''¿Cómo dices? ¿salir? ¡claro como no!'' dijo Diddy también nervioso.

''¿Y..que te gustaría hacer? me refiero a la broma'' dijo Dixie aún con nervios

''Mmm...este..eso si...le traería consecuencias a Funky...pero que importa igual se lo merece...'' dijo Diddy

''Yo solo te sigo y obedezco'' Dixie le respondió.

''Ya mira...la broma será...'' Diddy comenzó a contarle la idea. Dixie solo asentía y para cuando terminó...

''Si me gusta y como no sospecharan de mi, haha será gracioso'' dijo Dixie.

''Y a mi me alegra haber encontrado a una compañera de bromas'' dijo Diddy y Dixie se sonrojó un poco.

Ambos bajaron y simularon estar buscando algo, mientras que Funky y Donkey acomadaba un cajón para subir.  
>Diddy le dio la señal a Dixie con la mirada, Dixie subió a la choza para bajar por otro lado donde no la vieran, se fue a unos arbustos para esconderse que estaban cerca de Donkey y Funky, Dixie lanzó el primer proyectil ( que era un durazno) con velocidad y precisión en el hombro de Donkey y este se quejó.<p>

''¡¿Qué fue eso? ¡Diddy no te hecho nada!'' le gritó a Diddy

''Yo no he sido estoy con las manos ocupadas!'' se excusó Diddy.

''Fuiste tu Funky'' acusó Donkey.

''¡No seas estúpido bro estoy al frente tuyo!'' le espetó Funky. Donkey se iba a quejar de nuevo pero Funky le interrumpió gritándole sobre el maldito cajón.

Dixie reía a lo bajo, luego tomo otro durazno y se lo lanzó a Funky, esta vez en la cabeza...

''¡DIDDY!'' gritó Funky

''¡Estoy acá! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Que me hechas la culpa!'' le gritó Diddy.

Mientras discutían Dixie reía, luego cuando vio un insecto pasar, se le ocurrió mejorar la broma, con algo de asco tomo el insecto y lo lanzó hacia ellos, le cayó a Funky en la cara.

''¡Dejen de tirar durazno! Pero que de-AH!'' gritó Funky lanzando el insecto a Donkey, soltando el cajon haciendo que Donkey cayera y el cajón se le vino encima más el insecto en la cara, este lo tomo lo tiro a un lado y lo aplastó con su puño.

''¡AYUDAME!''-le gritó a Diddy pero estaba estaba tirado en el suelo riendo sin parar.

''¡Diddy para ya! ¡AYUDAME!''-le gritaba Donkey

''Es qu-'' No paraba de reir, además se escuchaba la risa de Dixie también.

''¡hu-hubieras vi-visto la cara de Funky!'' dijo entre risas Diddy

''¡No es gracioso bro!'' se quejó Funky molesto.

''¡Sácame de encima el cajón Funky! ¡Maldicion!'' gritaba Donkey, Funky sacó el cajón, se miraron, y luego miraron a Diddy, se abalanzaron hacia Diddy y este por su parte se levantó rápidamente y corrió dirección a Dixie.  
>Dixie lo agarró de un brazo y corrieron a otra dirección aguantándose las risas mientras era perseguidos por los otros dos gorilas. Dixie saltó repentinamente hacia un árbol aún sosteniendo de un brazo a Diddy, subieron a los más alto y se lanzaron hacia unas lianas, los perseguidores hicieron lo mismo.<p>

_''Si atrapo a Dixie, Diddy se devolvera a ayudarla...''_ pensó Donkey.

Donkey alcanzó lo máximo posible a Dixie y se lanzó para atraparla. Dixie vio lo que se venía y se lanzó al vacío, Donkey siguió de largo directo al suelo, Diddy se iba a devolver a ayudarle pero vio a Dixie flotando gracias a su pelo que lo hacia girar como helicóptero, cayó cerca de un arbusto, no pudo seguir viendo ya que tuvo que saltar, porque Funky casi lo atrapa, se fue por otras lianas rápidamente. De la nada lo agarran de un brazo.

''Shhh, solo soy yo'' le dijo en voz baja Dixie.

Esperaron a que pasara Funky, después de eso explotaron en risa

''Fue muy gracioso cuando cayo Donkey'' dijo Diddy con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reir.

''¡Y Funky que se asustó con ese insecto!''Dixie dijo. Y lo dos no paraban de reír.

''shh viene Donkey'' le dijo Dixie tapándole la boca a Diddy. Los dos miraron desde la rama cuando paso, Donkey iba muy enfurecido...esperaron a que se perdiera de vista...apenas paso eso volvieron a reír, ambos no notaron que sus cara estaban muy cerca... sus risas pararon en seco, se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente, se sonrojaron rápidamente...

''Eh...yo creo que debemos volver''dijo Diddy totalmente nervioso aún cerca de Dixie.

''S-si...yo creo lo mismo''dijo Dixie de la misma manera.

Bajaron del árbol, se fueron caminando devuelta, cuando el bochorno pasó, entablaron la conversacion.

''¿Y donde aprendiste eso de girar el pelo?'' le preguntó Diddy.

''Eh...Pues en realidad fue gracioso'' dijo Dixie entre pequeñas risas

''¿Porque lo dices?''dijo Diddy extrañado.

''Estabamos con Tiny jugando, pero aparecieron unos mandriles que comenzaron a molestarnos, luego a seguirnos, terminamos escapando de ellos y cuando ibamos por unas de las ramas, se quebró, lo mandriles siguieron de largo directo a la laguna que estaba por ahí y nosotras por instintos o no tengo idea que fue que las dos comenzamos a flotar con nuestros cabellos...'' explicó Dixie.

Diddy soltó unas risas y luego dijo.

''Bueno igual me diste un buen susto cuando te vi caer'' le dijo Diddy.

''Tenía todo fríamente calculado'' Dixie le respondió ''eso le pasa por subestimarme'' agregó.

''Yo igual te subestime'' le dijo Diddy como si nada

''No vuelvas hacerlo'' le advirtió Dixie.

''¿O si no que?'' le contesto Diddy en forma traviesa.

''Te irá mal'' le respondió Dixie advirtiendolo con la mirada.

''Que tan maal me puede ir'' Diddy le dijo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

''Tanto asi que morderás el polvo cuando te gane llegando a casa'' diciendo esto Dixie partió corriendo y Diddy se le unió.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! ya son las 2:23 am y ya falta poco que se me caiga un ojo xD pero no importa me quedo con la conciencia tranquila xD y agradesco de nuevo a rudy1098 por tus comentarios ^^, realmente me animan, y si pretendo seguir con una continuación y otras ideas que se me estan pasando por la mente una vez que te metes en esto no hay como salir xD Aqui va la continuacion :)

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Su carrera fue bien peleada y se refiere a todos los sentidos, se agarraban de las patas, se saltaban encima, se empujaban, a medida que iban avanzando la carrera se transformó en pelea<p>

''Ustedes dos nos deben una, bros'' advirtió Funky, los dos pararon el juego de golpe, nos se habían dado cuenta que ya habían llegado.

''¡Mentira! lo tienes bien merecido, me molestaste en la mañana, estamos a manos'' le reprendió Diddy.

''¿Asi bro? NO tengo problema en molestarte ahora'' le respondió Funky

''¿Quién es el que se asustó con un insecto?'' le preguntó Diddy a punto del colapso de risa, junto con Dixie.

''¡Eso no cuenta bro! ¡Creí que era un durazno! ¡Fue de la impresión!''

''¡PAREN YA CON SUS JUEGOS! gritó Tiny ''Terminemos eso primero y después si quieren se matan!''

''Hermana esos cambios de humor te matarán'' le dijo Dixie

''Casi me muero del susto cuando no los encontré aquí! ¡Creí que había pasado algo!'' le respondió Tiny.

''¿Para la otra te incluiremos en la broma, ¿feliz?'' le dijo Dixie.

''No saben nada bros, que Tiny agarró a duraznasos a Donkey creyendo que era un extraño'' le explicó Funky y con esto otro ataque de risa contagiando a Tiny.

''Es que no pudo terminar mejor la broma'' dijo Diddy entre risa.

''Creo que me incluí sola'' dijo Tiny.

''¡YA VERÁN!'' se escuchó un grito de advertencia desde a casa.

Después, terminaron de subir las cosas y las organizaron, ya hecho esto cenaron.

''Muchas gracias por la ayuda'' le dijo Dixie.

''Si no fuera por ustedes estaríamos así como un mes'' dijo Tiny.

''No hay de que sis cuando quieran, si necesitan algo solo búsquenos'' dijo Funky.

''Agradezco la cena, estaba hambriento'' dijo Donkey y Diddy se golpeó la frente.

Se estaba haciendo tarde los tres decidieron marcharse, se despidieron pero Dixie detuvo a Diddy y le dijo al oído.

''Te espero mañana para la cita, a las 5''

''E-eh aqui estaré '' le respondió Diddy nervioso. Se fueron a sus respectivas casa. En la casa de la chicas...

''Así que escuchaste mi consejo Dix'' le dijo Tiny.

''¿De que estás hablando?'' le dijo Dixie

''¿Tú crees que soy tonta? ¡Lo invitaste a salir!'' le respondió Tiny.

_''¡Cómo demonios supo!'_' Pensó Dixie.

''Que-'' no pudo terminar la frase porque Tiny le interrumpió.

''¡Que tiernoo! ¿Y que piensan hacer?'' preguntó Tiny.

''No es tu asunto'' le dijo Dixie ''Me iré a dormir estoy cansada'' y Dixie se fue a su habitación.

''Como no si te la pasate jugando con Diddy'' le dijo a Dixie, pasaron 3 segundos y Tiny recibió un cojín en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente, en la choza de Donkey y Diddy. Donkey se fue temprano donde Candy, ya que el día anterior no lo vio, le debía una salida, Funky por su parte quedo tan cansado que no fue a molestar esa mañana, si que Diddy descanso de lo más bien, se levantó tranquilamente y se fue a desayunar donde Lanky que por suerte se encontró con Dixie y Tiny, las acompaño. Tiny se levantó para conversar con un chico que conoció en la fiesta, ya que estaba harta de tocar el violín.

''¿Que prefieres hacer hoy Dixie? ¿Salir a comer algún lado o otra cosa?'' le preguntó

''Mmmm, sorprendeme'' le respondió Dixie.

''¿Lo que sea?'' le dijo Diddy

''Así es, lo que quieras'' le respondió Dixie alegremente.

''¿No importa a que se adelante un par de hora?'' preguntó Diddy con un gran idea en mente

''No, no importa'' dijo Dixie.

''Ok, te pasaré a buscar dentro de una hora ¿Nos vemos entonces?'' le dijo Diddy.

'''¡Me parece bien! Nos vemos en un rato'' le dijo emocionada Dixie.

Después que paso la hora Diddy ya estaba donde la choza de Dixie.

''No queda muy lejos, pero es para disfrutar lo más posible la tarde, ese lugar es genial'' le dijo.

''¡Vamos, que esperamos!'' le dijo Dixie entusiasmada.

Ambos se fueron por los árboles al final se convirtió en una competencia de quién era el más rápido. Los dos eran muy ágiles, con eso conllevo a jugarretas, cuando caían en una misma liana, se empujaban, así se la llevaron todo el camino.

''Ya estamos por llegar Dixie'' le dijo ''Es por aquí''

Diddy indicó el camino, corrieron unas cuantas hojas y se vio un gran paisaje, arenas muy claras, una playa preciosa con aguas cristalinas, palmeras, etc.

''Aquí a veces hacemos fiestas, ya sabes quien las organiza'' le dijo Diddy. Dixie estaba maravillada observando el lugar.

''Es genial'' dijo perpleja '' Muy hermoso, realmente me sorprendiste''

Diddy estaba encantado con verla así ''Me alegra que te haya gustado'' le dijo felizmente.

''Es grandioso!'' le respondió ''Y...son muy a menudo las fiestas?'' le preguntó curiosa.

''Si , bueno no te sorprendas si unos de estos días a Funky le da la locura, además construyó unas especie de tablas para surfear''

''Si que saben divertirse, quien te enseño? preguntó Dixie.

''Funky, hace un par de años ¿Y tu sabes?'' le preguntó.

''Solo lo básico, hace tiempo que no surfeo'.

''¡Vamos ahora!'' le dijo entusiasmado, recogieron las tablas que estaban guardadas por ahí y partieron al mar.

''Tomemos esa ola, no esta tan grande'' le dijo Diddy

Tomaron la ola, tal como dijo Diddy no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para que empezara Dixie, quien no tuvo problemas alguno, se deslizaron por un lado, se formó el tubo, Diddy no pudo evitar una bromilla y se lanzó hacia Dixie, cayendo los dos al agua y las tablas volaron, cuando salieron a la superficie.

''¡Por que hiciste eso!¡Malvado!'' dijo Dixie entre risa, y hundió a Diddy, este bajo del agua agarró a Dixie del talón hundiéndola también.

''¡Tramposo!'' Dixie le dijo ''A que te gano hacia nuestras tablas''

''¡Nos vemos allá! le gritó Diddy nadando hacia las tablas, cuando llegaban Dixie saltó encima de Diddy hundiéndolo una vez más y subió a su tabla.

''Ahora quien es la tramposa'' le dijo Diddy ya en la superficie.

''Eso te ganas por subestimarme una vez, no eres el único que hace bromas, siempre iré un paso más adeltante que tu'' le dijo Dixie estrujándose el cabello.

''Ya veremos, la tarde es larga'' le dijo Diddy

''Ok como quieras'' le respondió Dixie

Siguieron tomando varias olas, Diddy tomo una ola, pero Dixie no, en vez de eso se hundió, cuando Diddy bajaba por la ola, Dixie pescó la tabla y este se fue de tortazo hacia el agua.  
>Dixie reía a carcajadas y Diddy salió del agua con el tremendo caracho, Diddy se dirijió hacia Dixie para hundirle pero ella escapaba de él, ya llegando a la orilla se tiraban agua y luchaban con sus manos pero no se dieron cuenta de la ola que venia si que los empujó más a la orilla haciéndolos rodar, cuando paro el revoltijo, Dixie abrio los ojos y se encontró con los de Diddy, se dio cuenta que estaba encima de el y sus caras estaba a poca distancia, se miraron atónito,sonrojados y paralizados no sabiendo que hacer hasta que comenzaron acercarse, haciendo que cada centímetro se acortara cerrando los ojos...<p>

''¡DIDDY! gritó Funky ''¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Abrieron los ojos par en par, más sonrojados aún, se separaron rápidamente, Dixie ayudó a Diddy a pararse y Funky apareció entre los arbustos.

''¡Bros! No estás mal acompañado, (con esto empeoró el bochorno) necesitaré de tu ayuda, ya que Donkey esta ocupado, a todo esto podría hacer otra fiesta mmm'' dijo pensativo Funky.

''Eh...¿En qué quieres que te ayude? A todo esto como supiste que estaba acá? le preguntó Diddy.

''¡No te encontre por ninguna parte! así que vine para acá, no podías estar tan lejos, ah y necesito buscar materiales para construir, estoy en algo'' le explicó Funky

''¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puede ser más tarde?'' le preguntó Diddy

''Te puedo ayudar yo también''agregó Dixie.

''Pero sis se necesita fuerza y-''

''No la subestimes''le interrumpió Diddy ''Yo aprendí a no hacerlo créeme'' los dos rieron un poco de su chiste interno y Funky miraba con cara de pregunta.

''Pues bueno si lo pones así, esta bien que nos veamos en 3 horas bros?'' les preguntó

''Si, no hay problema'' le respondió a regadientes Diddy.

''¡Muchas gracias! Nos vemos más tarde bro'' y Funky se marchó.

''¡Como le gusta fastidiarme en los momentos menos oportunos!'' se quejó Diddy ''Lo siento mucho Dixie, no le pude decir que no, después me lo hecha en cara'' se disculpó Diddy,

''Descuida, le debo ayuda además, de todos modos lo he estado pasando de maravilla, si quieres después volvemos a juntarnos o...hacer una broma'' le dijo Dixie con una sonrisa traviesa.

''¡Eso si me gusto! Otro día te quiero enseñar otro lugar grandioso'' dijo Diddy.

''¡Cuando quieras! Me agrada estar a tu lado, la paso de lo mejor'' le dijo alegremente Dixie.

''Gracias'' le dijo tímidamente ''También disfruto de tu compañía''

Dixie le sonrió ''¡Cuéntame sobre tus aventuras! Deben de ser entretenidas'' le dijo Dixie algo sonrojada, intentando cambiar el tema.

''Eh...Bueno, Donkey y yo...'' comenzó a contarle cada anécdota que pasó en la isla DK, cuando robaron las bananas, los peligros que enfrentaron hasta la pelea que tuvieron con el rey , además del regaño que recibieron por parte de Cranky...

''Además Cranky se quejaba de que nuestra historia era muy aburridas no como las de él, ''robar la novia de un plomero, eso si que era grandioso'' '' dijo Diddy imitando la voz de Cranky y Dixie rió.

''Verdad que en una ocasión su hijo lo fue a rescatar...¿Y cómo era su nombre? lo olvidé'' preguntó pensativa Dixie.

''Donkey Kong Jr'' le respondió

''¿Cómo tu tío?'' le preguntó extrañada

''Si, además Cranky no se llama así, sino que Donkey Kong también, pero se lo cambió'' le explicó Diddy.

''Vaya que enredado'' dijo Dixie algo confundida.

'' Si, después uno es el tonto, no tienen creatividad o que'' Diddy dijo.

''Espero que corten con su legado, ojalás Candy se oponga'' dijo Dixie

''Conociendolo por lo idiota que es capaz que le ponga igual y le agregue el ''jr'' '' dijo Diddy

''No me sorprendería'' le respondió esta y los dos rieron.

''Cuando fueron a recuperar las bananas...¿Donkey aún estaba solo o que? '' le preguntó Dixie.

''Recién estaban comenzando su relación y eso fue lo peor, se la pasaba extrañándola, me tenía harto con sus ¿Que estará haciendo Candy? ¿Me estará extrañando? Oh mira esa estrella se parecen a sus ojos y cosas por el estilo, después me culpaba por ser descuidado''.

''Debió de ser duro enfrentar eso tu solo'' le dijo Dixie entre risas

''Casi al borde de la locura'' se quejaba Diddy ''Ya basta de mi... cuéntame algo tuyo'' le dijo Diddy.

''¿Qué quieres saber?'' le preguntó Dixie

''Mmm ¿Porque se vinieron para esta isla?''

Dixie al escuchar esa pregunta se entristeció, bajo la mirada y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, Diddy se dio cuenta y ojalás no volviera a ver a Dixie de esa manera, no le gusto verla tan mal...Diddy puso sus manos en sus hombros...

''Disculpa Dixie, fui muy imprudente, si es muy duro contarlo, no lo hagas, no me gusto nada verte asi'' le dijo Diddy disculpándose.

''No no es tu culpa, solo que soy muy débil'' le respondió Dixie

''No vuelvas a decir eso, tu misma me dices que eres fuerte y que no te subestime'' le reprendió Diddy, con eso hizo reír a Dixie.

''Si...tienes razón...'' Dixie dijo ''De todas forma te contaré , tú me contaste tus cosas, es justo que sepas algo de mi'' agregó

''¿Segura?'' le preguntó

''Si, ¿Eres mi amigo o no?'' Diddy asintió ''También debo contarte cosas es tu derecho... pues la razón es que el hogar anterior, hubo una invasión en el pueblo, quemaron el lugar entero, con suerte salvamos algunas cosas, muchos fueron secuestrados, con Tiny y otros escapamos a otro lado alejándonos de esos desgraciados, las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, nos cambiamos de lugar de nuevos antes de acá, pero había muchos rumores de que esos ataques volverían...nuestros padres fueron victima de eso...hace como un año más o menos...'' terminando de contar esto Dixie se le escaparon lágrimas.

''Como lamento eso Dixie, lo siento de verdad no debí tocarte ese tema...''

''No te preocupes, no lo sabias Diddy'' dijo entre cortado Dixie ya que estaba sollozando, Diddy se le acercó, con algo de inseguridad, abrazó a Dixie y ella por su parte lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, Diddy solo espero a que votara toda esa tristeza mientras le acariciaba la espalda...

''Gracias Diddy por escucharme'' le dijo Dixie aún sollozando un poco

''No veo lo grandioso de haberte hecho recordar esos malos momentos, me siento culpable'' le dijo Diddy y Dixie le golpeó el hombro con su mano y le dijo ''Para ya con eso, no es tu culpa'' lo miro ''Eres un bueno amigo, te lo agradezco de corazón''.

''De nada, siempre estaré para ti, hasta con las bromas'' le respondió, haciendo que su risa volviera y con esto Diddy quedo encantado de verla de nuevo así, como siempre. Se quedaron mirando la playa.

''No me a ganas de ir ayudar a Funky, esta muy agradable aquí ''le dijo Dixie

''Como te dije antes, ese fanfarrón siempre me molesta en momentos menos oportunos, maldigo a Donkey'' dijo Diddy haciendo reir de nuevo a Dixie.

''¿Te apetece meterte al agua? antes de irnos'' le preguntó Dixie.

''Esta bien, a que te gano de aquí a la playa'' le retó Diddy.

''Dalo por hecho'' le respondió Dixie y partieron corriendo hacia la playa, Diddy le gano esta vez ya que le agarró del talón haciendo que cayera y Dixie quedó con su cara con arena y cuando Diddy entraba al agua Dixie se le tiró encimal, ya en la superficie, comenzaron a salpicarse agua.

Después decidieron irse ya que se estaban atrasando, llegaron donde Funky, fueron a buscar los materiales y lo dejaron en su taller. Para ese momento ya anocheció, Diddy fue a dejar a Dixie, mientras iban para la casa de Dixie hablaban...

''...Rambi es un rinoceronte amigo que siempre nos sacaba de aprieto y por último me queda Expresso un avestruz muy rápido, no he sabido mucho de él'' le explicó Diddy.

''¡Genial! Yo quiero conocerlos algún día'' respondió Dixie ''Uh ya llegamos'' le dijo desanimada Dixie.

''¡Pero nos veremos de nuevo! Además mañana será día de playa, podríamos hacer alguna broma'' le animó Diddy. ''Nos vemos mañana entonces'' se despidió Dixie con una sonrisa y le besó la mejilla a Diddy ''Disfrute mucho el día, gracias'' diciendo esto Dixie subió a la choza. Diddy estaba congelado, balbuceó un ''De nada'' y atinó irse a su choza.

Nadie le quitaba la sonrisa en la cara para cuando entró a su choza, intentó pasar discreto pero...

''¿Así que saliste con Dixie eh? A ti no te dicen tonto'' le dijo Donkey.

''No fastidies'' le dijo cortante Diddy.

''¿Y esa sonrisa? A no...¿Ya se besaron ya? ¡Qué rápido amigo!'' le siguió bromeando Donkey.

''¡NO NOS HEMOS BESADO!'' le gritó completamente sonrojado ''Solo que pase una gran tarde nada más...''

''A clarooo... ¿Y cuando le pedirás que sea tu novia?'' le preguntó Donkey disfrutando su momento de gloria.

''Ah! ¿Que tienes un coco en la cabeza? ¡No pasa nada!'' le gritó Diddy.

''Si pues a mi tampoco pasa nada con Candy...''le dijo con ironía

''¡Maldito gordo de mierda callate!'' maldijo Diddy.

''¡¿A quién le dices gordo y tu que no te has visto?'' le gritó Donkey

''Aún no me han dicho ''pachochito'' si que por ahora no!'' le respondió a gritos.

''¡¿Cómo que pachochito? ¡Eso si que no!''

Comenzaron a pelear como muchas veces antes, sus bromas siempre terminaban así, cariño de tío a sobrino. Diddy le pisoteó el pie y Donkey le dio con su puño...una batalla campal.

* * *

><p>PD: En mucho lugares he leido que DK y Diddy son tio-sobrino y en otros lugares que no, si que nose, me estresé y solo puse que tenia lazos familiares xD. Se agradecen los Reviews ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Lo sientoooo por la demoraaa TT_TT peroo culpa al hacker que echo a perder el pc me borro cosas! para mas remate fue mi vecino ¬¬(supimos por la direccion IP), tuve que arreglar muchas cosas en la historia ni nombrar que tenia pruebas y trabajo en la universidad T_T ahora subo un trocito ya que termino con el otro para no dejarlo tan votado :C

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen

* * *

><p>En la playa, en pleno mediodía, la mayoría ya habían llegado solo faltaba Donkey y Diddy.<p>

''No te preocupes Dix ¡Ya llegara! Mira como estas toda nerviosa'' le dijo Tiny a Dixie.

''¿Puedes...parar de molestarme? ¡Lo haz hecho toda la mañana! ¡Ni mencionar ayer! y no estoy nerviosa'' le dijo irritada Dixie.

''Claro...¿Entonces que sientes? Nada si como no, te acuerdas de-'' decía Tiny pero Dixie la empujó hacia la arena quedando boca abajo ''Eso sentía, ganas de darte una paliza'' agregó Dixie.

''Dixie..'' Dixie reconoció la voz y levantó la vista, se extraño el hecho que Diddy le saludara tan tímido y también el hecho de que tuviera la gorra ladeada.

''¿Qué te paso en el ojo?'' le dijo Dixie asombrada, y no recibió respuesta, a cambio de eso Dixie le quitó la gorra y tenía el ojo izquierdo algo morado.

''Fue Donkey'' finalmente dijo Diddy ''Pero fue una pelea amistosa''

''Vaya que amistosa'' dijo con ironía Dixie.

''¡Pero no creas que se salió con la suya!'' dijo Diddy y a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Candy.

''Oh...¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza? oh mi pobre Donkey'' le dijo abrazándolo y Donkey le correspondió el abrazo y lanzandole una mirada asesina a Diddy y este solo le sonrió burlonamente.

Dixie rió y delvolvió la gorra a Diddy, lo iba a abrazar pero se arrepintió ya que se ganaria sus buenas bromas de parte de Tiny.

''Claroo, si muchas gracias por acordarse de mi'' dijo Tiny escupiendo arena.

''Bien merecido lo tenías Tiny'' le dijo Dixie

''¿ Así? No se me hace ningún problema en molestarte ahora mismo'' le respondió Tiny

''Dilo y te arrepentirás'' le dijo en tono amenaza.

''Ya chicas, tranquilas'' dijo Diddy.

''Diddy ¿Y cuando?'' le preguntó Tiny, ignorándolo.

''¿Cuándo qué?'' le preguntó extrañado Diddy.

''Cuando le vas a pedir a Dixie que-'' pero de nuevo no pudo terminar ya que Dixie se abalanzó por instinto de supervivencia (xD)

''Chicas, ya paren'' dijo Diddy entre risas pero lo ignoraron y Diddy pescó de un brazo a Dixie y la alejó, Tiny se iba a lanzar pero Diddy se interpuso entre las dos.

''Paren o terminaran como mi ojo'' les dijo Diddy ''A ver Tiny ¿Pedir que cosas?'' le preguntó Diddy, Dixie la miro nerviosa sabiendo lo bocona que era y esta le dijo

''No solo que mencione que conoces un lugar muy genial y como es molestosa, se pregunta cuando me invitarás a salir a ese lugar'' le explicó Dixie de forma apresurada y miró a Tiny con advertencia en sus ojos.

''Si...y veras soy muy impaciente y metiche'' le dijo Tiny

''Claro como no'' le dijo Dixie con sarcasmo y Tiny la fulminó con la mirada

''Ahh..mmm, si si la llevaré y... será sorpresa'' dijo Diddy nervioso y Dixie suspiro de alivio.

''¡Genial! Espero que sea luego ''uh esas olas se ven geniales, vaya que es bueno ese Funky'' dijo Tiny mientras observaba como surfeaba Funky y se unió juntos a otros, Diddy y Dixie se quedaron ahi.

''Ese tal Lanky si que es malo'' dijo Dixie, mientras Lanky se daba un porrazo

''Siempre créeme'' concordó Diddy

''¿Y es algo de ustedes?'' preguntó

''Primo lejano de Donkey'' le respondió Diddy

''Se nota que es un primo muuy lejano'' le dijo Dixie y Diddy rió

''¿Vamos al agua?'' le preguntó Dixie, Diddy asintió y partieron al agua, Donkey y Candy igual se les unió.

''Bros ¿Que les parece si hacemos un concurso? Para que sea más interesante, en pareja!'' dijo Funky.

''¡Me gusta la idea! Funky tu conmigo'' dijo Tiny

''Bien por mi sis, ¡Squanky tu animas!

''Yo me retiro soy un asco, prefiero ser juez junto a Squanky'' dijo Lanky derrotado con la tabla rota.

''Entonces quedaría Donkey con Candy, Diddy con Dixie, Tiny y yo lo haremos pedazos'' dijo Funky.

''Eso esta por verse'' dijo Dixie

''Como si te dejaramos ganar'' dijo Candy

''Ya chicos vayan al mar-'' decía Lanky hasta que llegó Squanky con un micrófono

''Si chicos ya comenzara la competencia, la pareja ganadora, tendrá una cena gratis en la tienda de Lanky''anunció Squanky

''A claro, ofrece no más con confianza '' dijo con ironía Lanky.

''Siempre con sus estupideces, en mis tiempos-'' Cranky decía

''¡Cállate vejestorio!'' le gritó Donkey desde la playa causando que Candy riera y Cranky maldecía desde la orilla.

Las tres parejas fueron por las olas, los primeros fueron Donkey y Candy, donde Candy se puso en la punta, mientras que Donkey manejaba la tabla, luego con una voltera se subió a los hombros de Donkey. En el turno de Funky con Tiny, ambos eran ,más sincronizados, manejaban la tabla como si nada, la ola se transformó en tubo, ambos tocaba el agua con sus manos, subieron por la ola, los dos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron en bombita.  
>Diddy y Dixie igual fueron de sincronizados, Diddy dirijió la tabla hacia la cresta de la ola, Dixie hizo una voltereta en el aire y Diddy en la tabla, Dixie cayó en los brazos de Diddy donde se quedaron mirando...<p>

''¡Uh algo esta pasando ahí chicos!'' dijo Squanky en el micrófono haciendo que el par se sonrojara mucho, Dixie reaccionó y subió a los hombros de Diddy con un movimiento rápido quedando parada encima de ellos, Diddy agarró los pies de Dixie y la lanzó para que hiciera una voltereta y luego se lanzó él.

''¡Wow las tres demostraciones estuvieron excelente, dentro de unos instante se sabrá la pareja ganadora!'' Squanky anunció.

Mientras que Lanky y Squanky discutía sobre los ganadores, algunos se quedaron surfeando, otros descansaban, Diddy y Dixie hablaban arriba de un árbol.

''...Claro, siempre los días de playa son por unos par de horas, luego nos vamos a comer, a estas hora del día las olas están mejores, o en el atardecer'' le explicó Diddy.

''De eso me di cuenta, las olas eras más grande, buena idea de Funky tenía que ser'' le respondió Dixie.

''Si y no se como se le ocurre tan de la nada''

''¿Como va tu ojo? '' le preguntó Dixie.

''Si hay esta, por lo menos no duele tanto como ayer'' le respondió

''Tengo una crema que te pueden servir, dejame verte primero'' le dijo Dixie y Diddy asintió, Dixie tomó su cara con sus dos manos y comenzó a examinarle el ojo, no era tan grave tenía algo inflamado y un moretón pequeño en la parte baja del ojo,luego Dixie se dio cuenta que Diddy la observaba y se quedaron mirando fijamente, Diddy , comenzaron acercarse poco a poco, apareció un pequeño rubor en la cara de ambos, iban cerrando los ojos... hasta Dixie se dio cuenta de que se acercaba un coco como proyectil...

''Diddy cuidado!'' gritó Dixie, como no reaccionó, le empujó se dio vuelta y golpeó el coco con su cabello haciendo que se devolviera a mayor velocidad.

''¡AY MIERDA!¡Mi cara!'' maldijo Donkey cerca de ahí

Dixie hizo una mueca y luego miro hacia abajo y vio a Diddy encima de un arbusto.

''¡Lo siento Diddy! ¿Estas bien?'' se disculpaba Dixie.

''No te preocupes, estoy bien'' le respondió ''Ese Donkey no se detendrá hasta que-''

''Diddy! tienes de 10 segundos para-' Donkey amenazaba hasta que Dixie le interumpió

''En realidad fui yo la que golpeó el coco que revotó en tu cara'' dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Si, yo no lo vi venir, cuando estábamos...hablando allá arriba, si no fuera por Dixie, hubieras logrado tu cometido, idiota'' le dijo Diddy.

''Bien'' dijo cabreado ''Me dices idiota una vez más y ya vera-''

''Idio-''Diddy iba a decir, pero Dixie le dio un codazo para que no dijera nada.

''Ya chicos, venga para saber quien es la pareja ganadora'' avisó Squanky. Los participante se reunieron, resultó que ganaron Funky y Tiny, ambos se dieron los ''cincos''

''¡Ja, los hicimos trizas! dijo Tiny burlescamente

''Fue suerte'' le dijo Donkey cabreado.

''Claro bro, ni mencionar que somos los mejores en esto'' le respondió Funky

''¡Ya no peleen!'' le espetó Candy ''Todos estuvimos bien y punto'' dijo ella

''Pero es que-'' empezó Donkey.

''Sé que te molesta perder amor, sé razonable'' le dijo Candy, ya que varias veces tenía que conllevar esto cada vez que Donkey competía con Funky ''Hagamos algo mejor ¿Porque no vamos todos a cenar?'' agregó Candy.

''Si si me parece bien'' dijo Tiny entusiasmada

''Entonces nos juntamos allá mismo a las 18:30'' les dijo Candy. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Disfrutaron el resto de la fiesta de la playa, varias veces DK intento vengarse de Diddy pero con Dixie a su lado, le ayudaba a escapar, además que hacían jugarretas.

Luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas casa (ya eran las 16:00) para que después juntarse para la cena.  
>Como Donkey quería vengarse de Diddy, algo que le molestaba enserio es obligarlo a buscar a Candy, así que eso hizo, lo obligó a acompañarlo a buscar a Candy. Diddy iba con el medio caracho y jurándose así mismo que Donkey se la pagaría, no soportaba sus nombres tontos, que coqueteban y esas cursilerias además que el tenía que tocar el violín porque al tonto de Donkey lo amenazó con molestarlo con Dixie y a decir todo hocico que le gustaba...<em>"gorila estupido!<em>" Diddy pensó.  
>Cuando finalmente llegaron, no hace mucho que habían llegado Dixie y Tiny, solo faltaba Funky<p>

''Que cara traes Diddy, pareciera que te hubiera aplastado un elefante'' le dijo Tiny

''Gracias'' le dijo Diddy irónicamente.

''No creo que te dure mucho, puede que alguien te anime'' le dijo Tiny maléficamente, ganándose un codazo de Dixie y unas de sus miradas asesinas.

En eso llega Funky ''Oh bro lo siento la demora es que me inspiré en un nuevo invento y no podia dejarlo de lado, son oportunidades únicas''  
>Todos lo miraron con mala cara. ''¿Que?'' preguntó Funky.<br>Entraron a la tienda de Lanky, se dirijieron a una mesa de 6, todos menos Diddy y Dixie, se miraron de forma maléfica y se sentaron rápidamente, como resultado, Diddy y Dixie tuvieron que sentarse juntos y más aborchonados que nunca.  
>Después que pidieron cosas Tiny dijo<p>

''Oye Dixie...¿Te puedo preguntar algo?''

''Si supongo'' dijo con cierta sospecha

''¿Porque tanta confianza con Diddy?'' le preguntó ella con su que, haciendo que Dixie quedara perpleja y agregó ''Es que...¿Recuerdas a ese chico que te invitó a salir y tu no quisiste y ahora es distinto?''

''¿Será porque era un imbécil fanfarrón? Y porque no soy tan ingenua como tú'' le espetó Dixie

''¿Crees que yo no pienso y llego y salgo así como así?'' le preguntó un poco ofendida Tiny

''Si' le respondió Dixie desafiante.

Tiny le iba a responder otra cosa pero no quería arruinar lo que tenia planeado ''Aún asi no me respondiste la pregunta''

''Quédate con la curiosidad entonces''.

Donkey se dio cuenta lo que planeaba Tiny y agregó ''Así ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué hacian arriba en el árbol ustedes dos?''

''¡Uuuhhhh!'' dijeron todos, ambos quedaron sorprendido y se ruborizaron, Dixie dejó caer su frente en la mesa...frustrada y tratando de ocultar el bochorno, Diddy quería matarlo.

''¡Estábamos conversando!'' trató de defenderse Diddy

''Claro conversando bro, así se llama ahora'' le dijo Funky

''¿Sabes de que hablamos?'' preguntó Dixie levantando la cara ''Sobre el ojo morado de Diddy me pregunto...¿Quién fue?...¿Creo que fue a alguien que le cayó un coco en la cara?''

''El pachochito...'' sin poder evitar Diddy dijo, y ambos rieron, Donkey empujó la silla por debajo de la mesa haciendo que Diddy cayera hacia atrás, como si no pudiera ser peor Dixie trató de ayudarlo pero se fue al suelo con él, lo demás rieron menos Candy que intentaba mantenerse seria.

''Que infantil eres mi pachochito, por favor compórtate'' Candy le dijo al parecer ayudándolos, diciendo esto Diddy y Dixie estallaron en risa (ya sentados) y Donkey se sonrojó derrotado.

''Oh si el amor esta en el aire bros'' dijo Funky con ganas de seguir molestando

''Si es tan cierto lo que dices...¿Porque aún estás solo?'' preguntó Diddy inocentemente pero con su toque para que le saliera el tiro por la culata.

''ah...porque...eh..para...no perder la esencia de Funky'' dijo Funky intentando de sobrevivir a las risas pero empeoraron.

Después de la cena, con una seguidilla de ''tormentos'' hacia Diddy y Dixie. Se despidieron todos, Donkey y Candy salieron a otro lado, Funky siguió con su nuevo 'invento' y Diddy acompañó a Dixie y Tiny a casa para ver una película. Esa misma noche Dixie le dio la crema para el ojo a Diddy y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir aquel lugar en cuatro días más (Tiny no se enteró de eso).

* * *

><p>Es poquito pero algo :c lo del beso ya falta pocoo muuy pocooo, eso si pido disculpa que soy un asco relatando parte amorosas xD<br>Lo de Diddy y Dixie me vine a enterar el año pasado como en octubre o noviembre xDDD y de hecho sale en el juego de Donkey Kong 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (espero que haga un remake de este juego, quiero jugar con Dixie :O quizás para la proxima consola que saldrá el otro año u.u ) en unas de la preguntas de Squanky xD y yo ni enterada! aún no me recupero del shock xDDD me encanta este par, no se porque me lo imagino mas jugueteando y son de lo más tiernooo *o*

Gracias :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ^^ por fin subo la última parte de esta historia :D ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente parte, me tomara un poco de tiempo D: gracias rudy1098 por seguir la historia y por la paciencia de esperar, pero ya sabes a quien culpar xD

a todo esto, con lo de la ortografia, sé que varias tienen tilde pero...cuando lo subí quedaron con nombres raros o me los borra y es una lucha titanica contra esto D:

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Cuatro días después, en la jungla, solo se escuchaban la risas de Diddy y Dixie mientras competían entre las lianas, Dixie iba a la adelantera, Diddy le pisaba los talones, literalmente, Diddy saltó para quitarle una liana a Dixie pero ella voló con su pelo llegando al suelo, siguió la carrera por suelo, Diddy saltó hacia la suelo y se lanzó encima de Dixie, donde rodaron juntos, mientras reían, Diddy se levantó para seguir pero Dixie le agarró de los pies haciendo que se cayera de tortazo, y le adelantó, Diddy siguió con la carrera alcanzando a Dixie. Ya más adelante ambos estaban agitados y se detuvieron un rato entre risas e intentado de recuperar el aire.<p>

''¿Falta mucho?'' preguntó Dixie agitada

''No tanto, ¿Qué ya te cansaste?'' le preguntó Diddy en broma.

Dixie solo se limitó a mirarlo con mala cara ''No solo preguntaba, simple curiosidad'' le respondió. Continuaron caminando, mientras que Dixie pensaba ...no sabía si llamarlo suerte o el universo se apiadó de ella por encontrar a un gran amigo como Diddy, sin olvidar a Tiny obviamente que también la consideraba como tal...Su ánimo a estado mejorando y ni mencionar que lo sentimiento hacia Diddy iban cambiando...aún no sabía como reaccionar a aquello, todo era tan...tan...hermoso, el escuchando sus penas, animando cuando lo necesitaba, diviertiendose como nunca...las veces que casi pasaba algo (en ese aspecto maldecía al universo o lo que fuera) disfrutaba de igual manera, muchas otras ocasiones más cuando pasaba tiempo con él, la hacia tan feliz y olvidaba toda tristeza, lo que más le apenaba era despedirse de Diddy cuando se acababa el día...

''Dixie...¡Dixie! ¿Te pasa algo?'' preguntó Diddy rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

''Ah..eh no nada, solo pensaba'' le respondió

''¿Estas segura? Si quieres nos-''

''Ni lo menciones, quiero conocer ese lugar, estoy bien de veras'' le interrumpió Dixie. Diddy la miro no tan seguro pero Dixie le mando una sola mirada...una de advertencia o más bien amenaza y con eso siguieron caminando.

Al rato, subieron a una especie de colina y Diddy se detuvo.

''Ya llegamos, pero tenemos que agarrarnos de esta liana'' Diddy dijo

''Para que...a ya sé ¿Sorpresa o no?'' le preguntó Dixie.

''¡Estas en lo cierto!'' le respondió. Dixie subió primero y luego Diddy que tomo vuelo para lanzarse. Ambos gritaban de la pura adrenalina, cuando se puso más clara la imagen, Dixie se maravilló con lo que vio, tres cascadas, una gigante y dos medianas a los lados, había neblina a los pies de estas, nacía una laguna y luego un rio con mucha vegetación

''¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es precioso!'' es lo que pudo decir Dixie

'''¡Ahora lanzate!'' dijo Diddy tirándose al agua y Dixie le siguió lanzándose al agua también

''Me encanto el lugar gracias Diddy'' le dijo Dixie lanzándose a los brazos de Diddy haciendo que se hundiera, este debajo del agua agarró los pies de Dixie hundiéndola también, comenzaron a luchar debajo del agua, Dixie salió a la superficie, pero Diddy le salpicó agua.

''¡Hey!'' Le dijo Dixie lo miro con mala cara, quería estar enojada con el pero no le resultaba

''Tomalo como un de nada'' le respondió Diddy como si nada, en ese momento Dixie aprovecha su distracción se abalanza hacia el y escapa rápidamente nadando hacia la orilla, Diddy al salir del agua la fulminó con la mirada y salió tras ella, la persecución siguió por tierra y como los dos son ágiles, se le hacia díficil tanto como escapar como atrapar.

Dixie cuando iba corriendo tropezó con una rama por estar evitando otra, haciendo que Diddy chocara con ella y como había una especie de bajada haciendo que rodaran, finalmente cuando se detuvieron , Diddy quedó encima de Dixie esta vez, ambos se ruborizaron profundamente pero luego Dixie cambió su cara, como tramando algo.

''¿Qué tienes en mente?'' le preguntó Diddy muy curioso y perplejo a la vez.

''Mmmm poniendo las cosas más interesante'' le respondió Dixie con cierto tono de malicia, Diddy tenia estampado la cara de pregunta, Dixie giro rápidamente quedando Diddy en el suelo y Dixie encima de él.

''¿Qué juego interesante?'' dijo Diddy provocándola y agregó '' Ya sabes solo me dejo llevar y que te gano en...todo'' sabía que Dixie agarraría y ella lo miró con mala cara.

''¿Así?''dijo en tono amenaza, agarrando ambas muñecas de Diddy hacia los costado y acercando demasiado (y me refiero a mucho!) su rostro a la de él y le dijo ''Pruébame''

Diddy quedó congelado,ruborizado e indefenso, Dixie rió por su pequeño triunfo pero Diddy no se iba a dejar ganar tan rápidamente

''Solo estoy siendo caballero'' le dijo Diddy intentando ignorar la distancia entre ellos y Dixie se extraño.

''¿Desde cuando luchas tan ''caballeroso''?''' le dijo Dixie poniendo énfasis a la última palabra y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Diddy aprovechó la oportunidad y giró para cambiar de posición y agregó ''Mmm quizás desde ese pequeño momento''dijo en tono pensativo.

''Claro duró muy poco para ser cierto''dijo Dixie con ironía. Diddy la miró con el ceño fruncido y agregó ''¿Te paresco poco caballero?'' le preguntó Diddy.

''Ignorando el hecho que estás encima mío,mmm no sé, lo dejo a tu conciencia'' le dijo Dixie como si nada ''Además eres tramposo''.

''En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale'' le dijo Diddy.

Dixie giró de nuevo, quedando encima de él ahora ''Bueno como tú digas'' se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a acercarse para besarse, pero un trueno los asustó haciendo que se pararan de un salto.

''¡Oh vamos!'' se quejó Dixie ''Es una clase de conspiración o qué?'' Diddy rió con el comentario.

Comenzon a caer unas gotas volviéndose más a menudo hasta que quedaron completamente empapados, miraron el cielo y luego se miraron ellos, estudiándose el rostro como las gotas les daba cierto toque a ambos, se acercaron lentamente y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, hasta que sus labios por fin se tocaron, el beso era pequeño y tierno pero lo suficiente de hacerlos sentir esa sensación cálida. Cuando se separon por aire aún tenían rubor en sus mejillas, se tomaron de la mano y se dirijieron a una raíz gigante, Diddy se sentó apoyándose en la raíz y Dixie a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio.

''Dix'' Diddy le llamó, Dixie se incorporó para quedar frente a él ''Si dime''

Diddy sacó una flor de color rosa con blanco y unas pintitas moradas y se la colocó en el pelo de Dixie cerca de su oreja ''Solo quiero que sepas que he disfrutado de tu compañía todo estos días , nunca antes me he enfrentado a estas situaciones y se me hace muy díficil'' Diddy dijo con una sonrisa, Dixie solo le dio un pequeño beso que lo pilló de imprevisto.

''Gracias Diddy, ni te imaginas lo feliz que me haz hecho, no tengo ni palabras'' Dixie le dijo con una sonrisa apoyando su frente contra la de él.

''Supongo que ahora somos...novios?'' le preguntó Diddy no acostumbrado al termino, ya que todo pasó tan rápido.

''¿Uh no te dolió la cabeza?'' Le respondió Dixie sarcástica

''Ha ha'' Diddy rió irónicamente y la besó, Dixie puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

''Se me ocurrió una idea'' Diddy dijo después de un rato ''¿Te gustaría atormentar con cierta curiosidad?'' Diddy le preguntó con tono travieso

''Estaba pensando en lo mismo que tú... matándolos de curiosidad hasta que ya no puedan más '' le dijo Dixie con malicia

''Claro, un trago de su propia medicina''

''Me gusta la idea, no es suficiente estampar la cara de Tiny contra la arena'' Dixie dijo haciendo que Diddy riera

''No creas que quiera ocultar-''

''Lo sé Diddy, no te creo capaz de eso'' le sonrió Dixie y agregó ''Además...lo disfrutaremos'' Diddy le acarició la mejilla tímidamente y se acomodaron de nuevo en un abrazo.

Dixie despertó desorientada, ya estaba casi oscureciendo y se dió cuenta que se habían quedado dormido por mucho tiempo... ''_oh oh'_

''¡Diddy despierta!'' le gritó Dixie.

''Cinco minutos más por favor'' murmuró Diddy.

''¡Diddy!'' comenzó agitarlo ''¡Hace rato que debimos haber vuelto! Está anocheciendo''.

''¡¿Qué?'' Despertando de un salto ''¡Será mejor que no vayamos ahora mismo!''

''Así cuando lograremos nuestro plan'' Dixie dijo con ironía.

''Creo que debemos separarnos cuando estemos cerca... y yo que te quería ir a dejar'' dijo Diddy resignado queriendo pasar más tiempo con Dixie.

''No te preocupes, me diste una tarde hermosa con eso soy más que feliz'' le animó Dixie.

''Esta bien, entonces vamos'' dijo Diddy.

Se fueron por los árboles para ir mucho más rápido, oscurecía rápidamente a medida que avanzaban. Después de varios minutos ya estaban en las cercanías de sus casa, totalmente agotados.

''Uff, nunca había corrido por tanto tiempo'' dijo Dixie entrecortado intentando de recuperar el aire

''¿Estás diciendo que no tienes resistencia?'' le dijo Diddy en tono burlón y agregó ''Gané''

''Si claro ya veremos'' le dijo Dixie y Diddy rió cuando ella le miro molesta.

''Tienes que negarlo todo'' Diddy dijo acordándose de ese pequeño punto.

''Yo no se que milagro voy hacer para quitarme a Tiny de encima'' dijo Dixie cabreada.

''Si que es metiche'' dijo Diddy con el ceño fruncido ''Cualquier cosa, hicimos carreras y se nos fué el tiempo aventurando por ahí''

''Esta bien, nos vemos entonces, que duermas bien'' le deseó Dixie.

''Adiós, descansa bien y suerte'' se despidió besándola en la frente, haciendo que una vez más Dixie se ruborizara.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivas casas, tanto como Donkey y Tiny ya estaban en sus casas.

Por parte de Donkey.

''¿Dónde te metiste por tanto tiempo amigo? ¿Y Dixie?''

Por parte de Tiny

''¿Y tú por qué tan sonrojada donde estabas?''

Donde Donkey, Diddy se defendió.

''Dixie está en su casa, sólo paseamos por ahí y perdimos la noción del tiempo''.

Donde Tiny y Dixie

''Pues me vine lo más rápido que pude estaba anocheciendo que más quieres ¿Que llegue blanca?'' Le respondió Dixie

''¿Dónde estabas hermana? ¿Con Diddy?''

''Si con quién más y paseando por ah- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Metiche!'' Dixie le respondió

''Si te voy a creer esa ¿Crees que soy tonta?''

''Que bueno que lo reconozca, me ahorraste el favor de decírtelo'' Dixie le respondió en tono burlón haciendo que Tiny se enfureciera.

En casa de Donkey

''Siii con las amigas uno pierde la noción del tiempo'' le dijo Donkey

''¡Para ya, es la verdad!'' Diddy le dijo alzando la voz

''Creo que hicieron algo mucho más divertido...'' bromeó Donkey y Diddy se sonrojó un poco.

''¡Cállate!'' le gritó Diddy

En casa de Tiny y Dixie

''¿Y esa flor? ¿Te la regalo o que?'' le dijo Tiny con voz picara.

''¡No! La recogí y me la puse en el pelo, así de simple'' dijo Dixie como si nada, tratando de no recordar los momentos que pasó con Diddy.

''¿Se besaron?'' preguntó Tiny, Dixie puso los ojos como plato por la pregunta tan repentina

En casa de Donkey

''Lo siento Donkey, por no acompañarte a ver tu montón de banana, creí que llegaríamos más temprano pero como te digo se nos paso el tiempo'' se disculpó Diddy por enésima vez.

''¿Se besaron?'' preguntó Donkey.

''¡NOOOOOO!'' Diddy y Dixie gritaron de forma paralela (obviamente en diferente partes xD)

Luego del bombardeo de preguntas, se fueron a dormir, su día había sido demasiado largo.

Funky llegó repentinamente a despertar a Donkey y a Diddy a la mañana siguiente.

''¡Despierten flojos!'' gritó Funky mientras votó a Donkey de la hamaca de nuevo y a Diddy también.

''¡Auch!¡¿Qué te pasa grandisimo idiota'' le gritó Donkey

''¡¿Cuál es la urgencia de despertarnos asi!'' gritó Diddy cabreado.

''¡Vamos a desayunar con las sis! Nos está esperando abajo'' le explicó Funky.

''¿Era necesario hacer todo este show?'' Diddy dijo.

''Es la única forma de despertalos bros'' se excusó Funky, Donkey y Diddy lo fulminaron con la mirada, ya parecía pan de cada día...

''¿Que?'' dijo Funky como si nada hubiera hecho, los dos lo fulminaron de nuevo.

Cuando los dos ya estaban listo, bajaron a encontrarse con Tiny y Dixie, Dixie por su parte miró a Diddy y ambos rieron en lo bajo por su travesura, los demás se quedaron mirando con curiosidad. Fueron a buscar a Candy y se fueron donde Lanky como siempre.

''Me pica la curiosidad bros ¿Por qué se fueron tan de improvisto? ¡Y Diddy quería que probaras mi invento! ¿Ya escupanlo son novios o que?'' dijo Funky con mucha intriga en la mesa, Diddy y Dixie intentaro ignorar la acusación de Funky. Diddy comenzó.

''Primero ni loco, ya tuve una mala experencia y segundo como molestas-''

''¡Como no, estamos todos intrigados!'' agregó Tiny.

''¡Si me dejaran hablar!'' reclamó Diddy y agregó ''Bueno todo comenzó por una apuesta con Dixie''.

''Más bien un reto'' Dixie agregó

''Exacto, al final que nos adentramos mucho en la jungla''

''Por culpa de Diddy que le comía la rabia porque le estaba ganando''

''Si como no'' Diddy le miró con mala cara ''¡En ese momento comenzó a llover!''

''No nos quedó otra que quedarnos hasta que pasara'' Dixie explicó pero Donkey agregó.

''¡Pero con Diddy una vez tuvimos que cruzar la jungla lloviendo!''

''Pero eso fue una emergencia ¡Esto es distinto!'' se defendió Diddy rápidamente.

''Pero-''

''¡Ya calla bro! Deja que terminen'' le dijo Funky

''Nos apresuramos para llegar temprano pero aún asi era imposible de hecho aun caían algunas gotas'' Dixie habló

''Pero se oscureció de todos modos''

''¡Ni hablar de lo cansado que estábamos!''

''Mmm y yo que creí que había pasado algo interesante'' dijo Funky ingenuo. Candy mantuvo cierta sospecha pero no dijo nada, Tiny los miro pensativa como quien no quiere la cosa, Donkey miraba extraño a Diddy

''¿Que?...¿Qué no puede existir una gran amistad entre nosotros?'' le dijo Diddy a Donkey con cara desafiante y Dixie rió, ambos disfrutaban su momento.

Ya para cuando terminó el desayuno Dixie antes de irse se dirijió a Diddy

''¿Oh no es fantástico? Disfruto de las cara multifaceticas de Tiny'' dijo Dixie con una risa contenida

''Si igual disfruto de las caras de Donkey que no se consiguen todos los días Dix'' le dijo Diddy uniéndose a sus risas

''¿Dix?'' Tiny preguntó de la nada ''Que no-''

''Diddy ya es mi mejor amigo de absoluta confianza, copuchenta'' le dijo Dixie

''Que agradable Dix'' le dijo Tiny ''Te ganó rápido la confianza, no sueles ser así, me sorprendes'' le dijo con indiferencia.

''Como digas'' Dixie le respondió Tiny

''¡Estoy segura que ocultas algo te conozco muy bien!''

Diddy miró nervioso a Dixie pero ella estaba muy confiada eso lo relajo..un poco. Dixie le dio una mirada a Diddy como dandole una señal.

''Chicas, me iré tengo unas cosas que hacer'' dijo Diddy y las dos chicas se despidieron.

''Según tu ¿Qué estoy ocultando? No tengo por qué'' se excusó Dixie.

''No sé, algo con Diddy, de cuando tan-''

''¿Unidos? Te lo acabo de decir, es mi mejor amigo'' dijo como si nada.

''¡Sé que algo pasa!'' Tiny dijo estresada

''¿Nos viste en algo? Mientras no tengas pruebas''

''¡Lo voy a descubrir hermanita! Eres muy tramposa''

''Serás mi hermana menor pero eres mi mejor mentora en cuánto a eso'' dijo Dixie con una sonrisa, disfrutando verla así ''_ah la dulce venganza''_ pensó Dixie. Tiny estaba roja de furia. Candy llegó donde ellas

''Tiny, necesito tu ayuda acompañame por favor, oh Dixie, ¿Quieres ir tu también?'' preguntó Candy.

''No gracias Candy en otra oportunidad'' se excusó Dixie.

''¿Qué vas hacer?'' le miró sin confianza Tiny.

''No iré a juntarme con Diddy si es lo que crees, iré a casa'' le dijo con indiferencia Dixie '''Nos vemos'' se despidió y fue a casa tranquilamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, repentinamente la agarran de los brazos subiéndola a un árbol, estaba lista para dar el primer golpe, pero le agarran la mano, deteniéndola.

''Dix, solo soy yo'' le dijo Diddy.

''¡Oh dios, tremendo susto que me diste!'' le dijo Dixie.

''Yo temí por mi cara'' dijo Diddy y los dos rieron ''Creo que te fue bien, me soprendiste como hiciste eso, creí que estabas nerviosa, lucías tan confiada''.

''Creéme que si lo estaba, solo que no se..ee yo-'' Dixie no pudo seguir hablando ya que Diddy la beso tiernamente, Dixie rió

''¿De qué ries?'' preguntó Diddy curioso.

''Solo disfruto el momento'' le respondió ''¿Algún problema con eso?'' le dijo de forma juguetona. Diddy la iba a besar de nuevo, pero Dixie no le permitió, no porque no quisiera (se moría por hacerlo) solo lo hacia para juguetear un poco, Diddy se dio cuenta por donde iba la cosa y le siguió el juego, luchaban ya que ninguno quería rendirse, pero Diddy le agarró las manos a Dixie y se lanzó sosteniendo a ambos con su cola que estaba agarrado de la rama

''¡Diddy! ¡No vuelvas a darme dos sustan tan seguido!'' Le gritó Dixie furiosa, Diddy reía, pero se ganó una miradas de aquellas

''¿No puedo asustarte ahora?'' le preguntó Diddy inocente.

''¡De este modo no!'' se quejó Dixie.

''Eso fue por decir que me comía la rabia porque me estabas ganando'' Diddy le recordó.

''¡Diddy Kong! ¡Me voy a vengar! ¿Cuando menos te lo esperes!'' le amenazó Dixie .

''¿Así?'' le preguntó Diddy subiéndola a la rama de nuevo ''Si, no será hoy pero creéme que lo hare'' le dijo Dixie cuando ya estaba frente a Diddy.

''La venganza no es buena'' le dijo un sonriente Diddy.

''No creas que con esa cara me vas a ganar'' le dijo Dixie aún molesta con el susto

''¿Que tal con esto?'' le dijo Diddy haciendole cosquillas, Dixie trató de defenderse mientras reía.

''Pa-'' intentaba decir Dixie ''Para ya, Diddy!'' Pero Diddy la ignoraba, Dixie lo empujó y lo acorraló contra la rama, sosteniendole las manos.

''ohh pero que novia tan ruda tengo'' dijo en tono burlón Diddy y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

''Puedo serlo aún más'' le respondió en el mismo tono, con esto se besaron una vez más, con mucho cariño y ternura a la vez, luego volvieron a su juego en la jungla con risas entremezcladas.

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo, por fin pude subir esta parte, espero que haya sido de su agrado x.x bueno como dije ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte, cuando ya van a rescatar a DK y ahi si que sera mas trabajo, tendre que ver con la parte de la accion D: y mezclar todo D: me ire a estudiar u.u maldita prueba x.x agonizo x.x<p>

Gracias ^^

PD: Ya arreglé las fallas x.x por fin T_T me costó T_T


End file.
